


Flowers are Stupid

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Sparks Nevada Marshal on Mars
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Croach needs some stupid rare flower in the stupid hot desert and it ends up throwing Sparks into stupid heat! How will our heroes deal with such a problem? Find out in this thrilling installment of Sparks Nevada, Martial on Mars!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers are Stupid

This mission was stupid. But Croach said it was important, so it was important enough for the Martial to drag himself out of the station, onto Mercury and out to the isolated reaches of the Martian desert. Apparently Croach needed some dumb tea made out of some rare flower to help fix his ‘Nah Nohtek’ after another stint of drinking for god knows what reason.

So here they were in the middle of the red sand, on their knees looking for a flower that lived under rocks, what type of flower lived under rocks? Ugh, stupid, but Croach needed his ‘Nah Nohtek’ and Spark’s wouldn’t risk losing him again, no matter how dumb this whole thing was.

So with a long groan Sparks started lifting rocks in attempts to find the damn thing. “So we just keep lookin’ under rocks till we find it? ‘Cause that is like the worst plan ever.”

"It is the only plan, Sparks Nevada. Its petals and sepal will appear neon blue to your limited senses, with pink anthers, filaments, style, and stigma." Croach explained and began turning stones.

"Ugh, whatever, let’s just find it and get back on the trail before dark." Sparks rolled his eyes, and continued his search.

"Also, Sparks Nevada, mind not to touch it. I do not know how its pollen would react to a human." Croach warned- but Sparks had already stopped listening entirely.

It happened the next rock Sparks pulled up revealed the elusive flower and all of its pretty blues and pinks. He observed the flower with little reverence, and more eagerness to head home. “Hey Croach, I think I-” His words were cut off as he picked the flower and it spewed pink, almost sparkling pollen all over him and caused him into a fit of coughing and sneezing.

"Sparks Nevada I said for you not to touch it!" Crouch came to his side and tried to pat some of the pollen off. The touch was…was good, not gross or unwanted and better than it should have been, actually, by miles and mountain ranges.

Sparks sneezed once more before trying to speak. “Jesus…what the hell was tha-a-ACHOO!?” He groaned afterwards, like the child he was.

"The pollen of the Aff’rdziak flower. I do not know how it will affect you…" He whipped the last from Spark’s face.

Spark’s body lit up at the simple touch, and he took it for nerves and drew away from Croach’s hand. He took it for nothing right up until it dawned on him. “Affra-what’s it?”

"Aff’rdziak, it is a sacred healing flower among my peop-"

"AFRODISIAC?!" Sparks yelled in a mix of terror and surprise.

"You butcher my language Sparks Nevada but-"

Spark’s groaned louder this time, discontentedly as he shakily stood. “We need ta get ta town, stat.”

Croach picked the flower and put it in the saddle bag of his, you guessed it, hover saddle. “Spark’s Nevada you have had extreme trouble completing the simple task of standing, you are certainly in no condition to be riding.”

Sparks shuddered a bit, and held himself as steady as he could with the random heat wave tearing through him in some places he would rather not mention. “I’m f-fine Croach.”

"You just shook and stuttered in sequence." He cocked his head and touched Sparks forehead. "You have an internal temperature of approximately 103 Degrees Fahrenheit, that is too much for you to do anything but sit, I shall send for a doctor to meet us here in the morning."

Sparks shook his head like a little kid who wasn’t getting exactly what they wanted, not to mention how he needed Croach to not touch him again, because he might just pounce. “I’m fine!”

"No you are not. I shall call a doctor, you shall rest." Croach insisted, nay demanded.

Sparks whined his response. “I’m fiiiinne!”

"No." He put his hands on sparks shoulders and made him sit. "The moon is fast approaching. Sit."

Sparks shuddered at the touch and buried his face in his knees to cope. “Nooooo!” He said, even if getting up at the moment was nay impossible.

"Yeeeessss." Croach mimicked, and went over and grabbed supplies from their saddle bag, making a fire and laying blankets out. As he did the weird Martian loin cloth thing he wore started riding up his thigh and Sparks could almost see whatever was below and- He was completely straight and the fact that he wanted to tackle Croach and do so many unspeakable _things_  to him was not- not normal and he begged his mind and body to stop fighting him on the matter.

Sparks tried his best not to think about it, even with the reddest face a man could get- and maybe a few other ‘most a man could get’s’. He looked away though, less out of courtesy and more of his own ‘I-am-a-straight-male-human-who-is-not-into-freaky-gay-alien-sex’ complex. “U-Um….Croach? Your uh, your clothes…..”

"Hm?" Croach looked down and fixed it, before sitting normally and watching the fire spark up. "Oh, thank you Sparks Nevada, I did not notice."

"N-no p-problem…Croach."

"You are stuttering once more, are you ‘alright’?" His antennae twitched, and Sparks had never wanted to explore every part of Croach’s body more, to say he had never thought about it would be a lie, but he had war drums in the back of his head and hormones in every drop of blood spurring him on now. He wanted to see what made what twitch, see what parts of him he could fuck- Oh, nonononono, straight. Human. Not into gross alien sex. Not at all. Not even a little bit. Nope.

"N-No…perfectly fine. Yup, just fine…heheh." He chuckled nervously.

"If you insist Sparks Nevada." Croach sighed. "Try and rest." Whatever was hitting Sparks got ten times worse right there, because in Spark’s pollen fogged, libido driven mind, rest meant bed and bed meant sex and sex, god, he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything, wanted Croach more than he had ever wanted anyone.

"Okay! Okay! Croach there really is something wrong with me!"

"Explain?"

"I-I’m gettin’ weird thoughts ‘bout….well…you. And I feel all hot, and my clothes feel all tight. I feel like I’m going insane here!" He said raking his fingers into his hair in both stress and distress.

"Oh." Croach responded calmly."You are going into heat. You really should remember the days you go into heat Sparks Nevada." He said it like it were normal for a  _human_  to go into heat!

"No! Humans don’t ever go into heat! Never-not-ever!"

"Oh. Then the Aff’rdziak has sent you into heat. And your object of desire is- me?" 

"Y-Yes! And I don’t know why!"

"That is intriguing Sparks Nevada. I wish I were in heat. This would be more fortuna-" He thought a moment. "Ah- you could put me into heat. It would be both convenient and… pleasurable." 

Sparks eyes widened. “Wha-? You can’t be serious!? You want me ta, to put you into heat!?”

"If it were to make you feel better." Croach said almost innocently.

Sparks mouth was left a gape, but he nodded, “Ok, uh, ya know what. Fine, I’m ‘bout to rip my hair out if’n we don’t do something soon.” His tone dipped into serious, or, as serious as a lust drunk space cowboy’s tone could. “But we never, ever breathe a word about this. Ever.”

"Of course not Sparks Nevada, but I must speak of another unspeakable thing. To induce my heat you must touch my… erogenous zones…" Croach looked away. "Like- my antennae and sides… and in dire need… my feet…" 

Sparks sighed heavily, but boy could he care less about the whole feet thing right now. “Alright, alright, don’t be so overdramatic… It’ll make this way more awkward…..” He gulped, and brushed his hands gently over Croach’s antennae.

Croach made the smallest little noise, a muffled, minute little moan as he bowed his head and looked up at Sparks and god did that not help Sparks heat  _at all._  

Sparks bit his lip slightly, like he were holding onto his shame as desperately as his body was trying to make him let it go,  and slid his arms down, rubbing Croach’s sides ever so slowly under his vest.

"Nhhh-" Croach moaned louder, and preened into his touch, and this was totally to help Sparks and totally not because they had both wanted to do this since forever ago. Purely for the sake of survival, and… and yeah!

Sparks gritted his teeth, his body and mind found the end of their wicks and just- let go. “Fuck it!” He smashed his lips against Croach’s and held him close against his body.

Croach did not know how to react but to simulate what Sparks was doing, except… with two tongues. Sparks never thought that would make much a difference. But it did. Oh lord did it change the whole game.

Sparks broke their kiss to take a breath. “Wow… that was… I’m really glad Martians have two tongues~”

"I believe that is a complement on my skill in the pre-courting ritual of kissing, which leads to the actual ritual of copulation, which I have n-never done with a male of your species, and am not sure of the correct procedure in which-“ Croach’s stuttering was cut off by Sparks.

“Well~? Would you like me to teach ya the procedure~?”

"… Yes." 

"Well, as ta getting’ me ready~" He laid back, and in the same motion, pushed Croach’s head near his bulging, confined Cock. "Why don’t you unzip it fer starters?~"

"I- yes, ok." Croach followed the instructions, looking up to Sparks to make sure he had done it right.

Sparks only smiled at the cute, innocent face. “Keep going, bet yer smart’nuff to guess~”

"Ok- keep going, umm…" He thought a moment and touched sparks through his boxers just experimentally.

In response Sparks moaned slightly, even that little pressure sent rocket’s off all over his body. “Nnhhh~ Well take it out now~?”

"Oh." He slid Sparks boxers down and freed his cock, gulping slightly for a myriad of reasons. "Sparks Nevada the human male sex organ is completely different than the Martian males, you may need to inform me of what to do once more…"

Sparks just grinned. “Not  to complex, lick, put it in your mouth, and suck.”

Croach looked like he had a million questions but he followed the instruction, licking up spark’s length with both of his tongues on either side.

"Aaaaahhh~~" Sparks moaned, and fisted the still warm Martian soil in his palms, looking to the blazing fire as something to focus on.

"Am I doing this correctly?" He asked timidly after coming off of him.

"O-ohh~ Y-Yeah you’re doing perfect~"

Croach nodded, more to himself than anyone, and continued on, taking the head into his mouth.

Sparks shuddered and put his hands on Croach’s head, leaving red soil prints and an untold amount of hormones behind. “Aaah~ So gooood~”

The way Croach proceeded to wrap his tongues around Sparks cock and the way his mouth did the same made it feel almost like two sets of lips were pressing on him- and it was indescribable. Sparks moaned into the vast empty plains, it was like if someone was somewhere, anywhere out there, they would hear him. “AA-aaaaaaahhh~! C-Croach…If you keep that up, I-I’ll cum~”

Croach pulled off him quickly, and then, jumped on top of him as to straddle his waist. “That would be very selfish Sparks Nevada, after putting me in heat.”

Sparks chuckled and held Croach’s hips, grinding their bodies together in rhythm. “Well sorry that my body was going too fast~”

"Humans." Croach scoffed, before moving his clothing out of the way and teasing his sopping wet… slit, more a less, over Sparks cock.

"A-aaah~ jeez Croach you’re such a jerk, playin’ me on like this~" Through some ungodly magic the idea of ‘gross’ never went through his head.

"As though you are not one?" He finally slid down on Sparks and- god- it was unreal how it felt. Tight and warm but not like- not like anything Sparks had experienced before. And he had been around.

Sparks moaned loudly, jolting his hips up with the sudden pleasure. “Aaaaa-aaah~ F-Fuck~”

"Ah- hhh~" Croach moaned and bounced up and down with an uneven, unexperienced pace, but god did it feel good.

Sparks grip on Croach’s hips tightened and started bouncing him faster. “Mmhh~ God never knew you’d feel this good Croach~~~”

"Like-eh- Likewise, Sparks-" He didn’t even say ‘Nevada’. That had to show how blitzed he was.

Sparks couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. “Wow, you’re really into this, huh?~”

"Ha- yes, of course, first time- ahh, with a human male, nnnnhh~ And it is more than I expected!" 

"I can tell~" He started meeting Croach with his hips when he bounced down on his cock. "You didn’t call me Nevada~"

"Ah—hhhhhhh~!" Croach gasped and moaned. "You are going to make me- me-" 

Sparks hit places he knew a woman would like, only guessing the same applied to Croach. “Come on~ cum for me Croach~” His tone was so rough and laced with seduction that it threw Croach over the edge.

If Croach’s eyes could roll back, they did. The noise he made was guttural, and hormone filled, desperate and ecstatic. His hands fisted into Spark’s clothing, his body tightened and he clenched around Spark’s cock in orgasm. “Ah-a-AAaaaaaaaaaaaa~!”

"A-Ah-aaaa~ F-Fuck~" He came so hard inside of Croach he would swear he was seeing stars. And not just the normal ones that were always there.

With a helpless gasp, and the last bows of his climax, Croach nearly collapsed onto Sparks. “That was by far the most pleasurable experience I have ever indulged in.”

Sparks chuckled and pet Croach’s head, eyes glassy with post coital chemicals that calmed him and put him in that sort  of ‘all’s well’ state.”Yeah…I’d say so myself~”

Croach sat up slowly, and looked down at sparks with hazy- almost loving eyes. “Spark’s Nevada will you enter reciprocated onus with me?” 

Sparks replied with a kiss and a simple set of words. “I would be honored~”


End file.
